


What Love Is:

by Aerithbunny



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerithbunny/pseuds/Aerithbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this as a response to some horrible fanart I saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Love Is:

Rating: Safe For Anders (otherwise it’s got a PG-13 rating)

Pairing: MHawke x Anders (slightly VERY red Hawke btw)

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from this fan fiction.

Hawke stood in front of Anders and the weird box he was sitting on. Where did he even get the box? Hawke didn’t care, he did care when he asked for everyone’s opinions he got stupid answers from Fenris and Aveline. He turned around and glared at them furious golden eyes. The rogue stalked up to Aveline and Fenris.

“Do you love me?” he asked.

They both looked surprised. “Of course we do.” said Fenris.

“We’re your friends.” said Aveline.

“You cannot love me and hate everything I stand for. So you choose now. You choose what love is to you. Can you support me AND Anders?” Hawke asked.

Fenris gulped and looked to Anders. “I just told you he wants to die…” he said.

“Then you don’t know him. And in ten years Fenris, I have never backed down from being anti slavery. In ten years he has never hurt you physically, and it saddens me to this day, that you would even suggest I should turn on him. You can hate him, but to even think for one second I would harm him, you know how I love him.” spoke Hawke.

Fenris steeled himself but gave a nod, and Hawke looked to Aveline. “You try to turn any of us over to the templars, it will be your head.” he warned her.

She gave a nod as well, and the two warriors watched as Hawke walked over. “Anders… I love you.” he said.

Anders looked back at him and Hawke stared at him with saddened eyes. “And if you think for a second I’m going to kill you, you’re wrong. I love you Anders, I love everything you stand for. I love every inch of yours body, and every inch of your soul. You’re my everything, and I would never hurt you.” spoke Hawke.

Anders looked surprised as he stood up. “Hawke I-” he started.  


\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Hawke pulled Anders into his arms. “I’m not always good with words. But we are going to kill every last templar, we are going to get rid of the circle for good. And you have me at your side, no matter what.” he said as he cried.

“Hawke I did not think you would let me fight with you. But Maker yes, I will kill them by your side.” spoke Anders.

The rogue pulled back and looked to Sebastian.

“You condone this!? This murder of an innocent woman?” asked Sebastian.

“Yes I do, you have a problem with that?” asked Hawke, walking up to Sebastian.

“I will not fight you Hawke, my death here would provide-” Sebastian started to say.

“Let me stop you before you speak another word. You come near Anders, I will kill you where you stand. I don’t care if it’s here or ten years from now. I will make sure you never utter another prayer to your precious Maker. Pick a god and pray Sebastian if you come near Anders, because none of them will save you from my wrath.” said Hawke protectively.

Sebastian gulped, there was a fury in Hawke’s eyes unlike anything he had ever seen before. He slowly backed off and then ran, he ran straight from them all to leave town. Hawke looked to Anders, Kirkwall was on fire around them, Orsino led the mages to the Gallows, Fenris and Aveline did not leave Hawke’s side, but Hawke didn’t care.

He reached across and pulled Anders into a deep kiss. The rest of his friends smiled, Isabela even gave a whistle as Hawke kissed Anders like there was no tomorrow.

“I love you Anders, and everything you stand for.” spoke Hawke.

Anders smiled at him. “I love you Hawke.” he said.

They walked hand in hand, leading the group to kill Meredith and her Templars, and save the mages of Kirkwall.

\----------

Author: Thanks for reading, just a quick drabble.


End file.
